Emily did 25 push-ups around noon. Ishaan did 16 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Emily do than Ishaan?
Solution: Find the difference between Emily's push-ups and Ishaan's push-ups. The difference is $25 - 16$ push-ups. $25 - 16 = 9$.